The Bent Ducat
by ColorZ PrincezZ
Summary: En donde Eren, baila para Levi. AU. Basado en el universo de la historia publicada en AO3. 1994 por Vee.


The Bent Ducat

Levi no entendía que demonios estaba sucediendo. Apenas había terminado su turno en la tienda de donas, Hanji decidió asaltar su teléfono con mil y un mensajes e incontables llamadas, de las cuales no lograba descifrar lo que la castaña intentaba decirle. Lo único que sus oídos lograban captar fueron las palabras: "Tu", "Eren", "The Bent Ducat" y "Ahora". Así que contra su intuición se dirige al tan conocido club.

Y que vista le esperaba al llegar allí.

Las luces se encontraban casi apagadas, salvo por los pequeños focos que iluminaban bajo las mesas, había pocas personas y no le extrañaba, aun era temprano. Lo que si le extrañaba era la tarima.

Estaba igual de iluminada que las mesas, con pocos focos que apenas era posible distinguir donde terminaba pero había una cosa que sus ojos si lograron captar con dificultad. ¿Por qué había una enorme cortina cubriendo todo?

Como una de esas antiguas películas en blanco y negro donde presentaban algún tipo de espectáculo. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando Hanji?

Las luces del escenario se encienden por completo y la cortina se abre de forma teatral. Sus ojos no dan ciencia cierta a lo que está reflejado frente a ellos.

—Eren—de sus labios escapa un suspiro antes de ser consciente y no era para menos. El mencionado chico estaba en el escenario pero eso era la menor de sus preocupaciones, lo que le sonaba alarmante e increíble era que el joven estaba no solo en el escenario pero desplegado en todo su esplendor con solo unas panties, que reconocía como suyas o parecidas en extremo, y un liguero que decoraba sus tornadas piernas.

Sus ojos pasean por la extensión de piel y siente la boca seca.

¿Eren estaba usando botas altas con tacón de aguja?

Un nada ligero tirón por parte de Hanji le trae a la realidad y su olvidada molestia regresa al ver la enorme sonrisa de gato Cherise pintada en el rostro de su amiga.

—¿Qué demonios es esto?—cierra los puños con furia y su entrecejo comienza a fruncirse.

—¡Silencio!—le calla Hanji y las luces de la tarima vuelven a disminuir mientras a sus pies se forma un camino iluminado de bombillas de colores que resplandecían en el suelo. —Disfruta el Show—un nuevo empujón más suave le hace caminar hasta el final y quedar dispuesto en una silla muy cercana al escenario.

Su expresión no mostraba más que sorpresa. El pecho de Eren estaba cubierto de _glitter _y en su vientre, un poco mas debajo de su cadera izquierda se divisaba un tatuaje. Nada más y nada menos que las alas que Levi le había regalado.

No, su mente no procesaba lo que estaba sucediendo… Esperen un minuto, ¿era eso un tubo para _pole-dance_?

Antes de que su mente pudiera formular una queja la música resuena y sus ojos se posan en Eren con atención de depredador. El rostro del chico estaba cubierto por un antifaz negro con plumas que resaltaban el lado derecho de su rostro, un suave toque de delineador que por todos los dioses resaltaban sus brillantes y vidriosos ojos turquesa que gracias a la luz adquirían una tonalidad dorada.

Sus pasos son suaves pero definidos, toca el tubo con la punta de los dedos como una delicada caricia y su rostro se ladea mirando a todos los presentes excepto al que tanto la codiciaba. Gira sobre si mismo rodeando el tubo y quedar de espalda al público.

_I don't have to sell my soul_

_He's already in me._

Sus labios imitan la letra aun cuando sabe que nadie le está viendo el rostro en esos momentos. Mueve las caderas y su espalda queda contra el objeto haciendo que la arquee gracias al contacto con su piel.

Vuelve a girar quedando frente a la audiencia con ambas manos por encima de su cabeza y un nuevo escalofrío le recorre.

_I wanna be adore_

Sus ojos se centran en el moreno finalmente mientras desciende y quedar de rodillas, con ayuda de sus manos gira sobre el suelo estando de espalda una vez más y se acuesta. Su espalda contra el suelo y sus manos aun fuertes en el metal mientras sus piernas se mantenían abiertas resaltando sus botas y alza las caderas juntando la pelvis hacia el tubo, lanza la cabeza hacia atrás encontrando la mirada del oji-azul una vez más.

Posa una bota en el tubo y se impulsa por el suelo arrastrándose, queda sobre sus manos y rosillas, se agacha hasta dejar el pecho contra el suelo y las caderas hacia arriba alzando su trasero, las _panties_ se contraen mostrando aun mas piel aunque solo fuesen milímetros.

Gatea despacio hasta llegar al borde del escenario y queda de rodillas frente a Levi.

A tan solo metros de distancia el mayor puede contemplar con total soltura como la piel de Eren comenzaba a cubrirse de sudor, su pecho se movía con fuerza reclamando aire. Expuesto ante él con tanta sensualidad; la pequeña tela que cubría sus glúteos y entrepierna se le antoja adictiva, no podía separar los ojos de ella.

_You adore me,_

_You adore me._

Eren posa ambos pies a cada lado de la silla, manteniendo el equilibrio en el respaldo utilizado para los brazos. Arquea la espalda hacia Levi y solo él es testigo del creciente rubor que comienza a aparecer en sus mejillas y parte de su cuello.

_I wanna be adore,_

_I wanna be adore,_

_I gotta be adore._

Levi posa ambas manos en la cintura de Eren y lo atrae a sí dejándolo sentado en su regazo. Un jadeo lleno de sorpresa llega a sus oídos y sonríe con sorna al notar como el castaño le rodea el cuello con los hombros.

Roza su mejilla con la contraria y desliza las manos hasta dejarlas sobre esas perfectas _panties_ y apretar un poco la tela logrando así un movimiento involuntario por parte del menor y mas suspiros sorpresivos.

Que cuerpo tan honesto.

_I wanna be adore._

Eren susurra contra los labios de su novio mientras imita la canción y la música moría al igual que las luces dejando todo el recinto en total obscuridad.

Los aplausos y gritos de celebración no se hicieron esperar al tiempo que el de ojos grisáceos unía sus ansiosos labios contra un castaño que le aceptaba gustoso.

Horas mas tarde Eren y Levi salían del club tomados de la mano y refugiados del frio.

—¿Por qué?—es lo único que pregunta el mayor.

—¿Por qué… Qué?—el de ojos turquesa parece no entender en absoluto.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?—¡Allí estaba! De nuevo ese encantador sonrojo cubría el rostro de Eren. Levi si había notado ciertas conductas en el castaño, pero no era como si fuese del todo extraño. Entre los exámenes, su trabajo y la confección de trajes para sus presentaciones; había sido un poco complicado encontrarse; y no caer dormidos, muertos del cansancio una vez que se encontraban en la seguridad de los brazos del otro.

—Solo quería darte algo especial—ante tal respuesta el moreno solo puede arquear una ceja confuso. Eren suspira—Estabas tan ocupado… Hemos estado tan ocupados que apenas podíamos coincidir—El castaño desvía la mirada por momentos—Así que, con algo de ayuda de Hanji… Bueno, ya sabes—Levi le mira con dulzura y le atrae a sí por los hombros.

—Mocoso—le besa suave y retoman su camino a casa.

—Por cierto, el caminar con tacones no es nada fácil—El comentario le hace arrancar una carcajada y le besa de nuevo con mas intensidad.

A él no le había parecido tan difícil, aunque quizás solo fuese un don natural.

* * *

_**Otra historia escrita basada la maravillosa historia publicada en AO3 llamada 1994 por Vee. **_


End file.
